A Walk Home
by Living on a Rainbow
Summary: Itachi's late to picking Sasuke up. Hinata's anxiously waiting the arrival of her niisan. Itachi, being the gentleman he is, offers Hinata to walk her home. SasuHina kiddie one shot. Sucky summary, I know. But it's my first try.


**_Disclaimer: I'm broke, so there's no chance of me ever buying Naruto from Kishimoto, unless they're the mangas, my friend. Therefore, I do not own Naruto. Sad, isn't it?_**

Sasuke kicked the ground nonchalantly, waiting for Itachi to pick him up for their after class training.

_He's late..._Sasuke thought, annoyed. _Again._

He looked around. There weren't any of _them_ around. Maybe it was safe to just go home. The only person around was some girl in his class. He didn't really know her, only her name -- Hyuuga Something.

She sighed sadly, looking down at her feet. She was twiddling her thumbs, murmuring softly to herself. It was getting on Sasuke's nerves.

"Would you stop that?" He asked, "It's annoying."

"S-sorry..." The girl shuffled on her feet. "I-I'm Hinata..."

"Sasuke."

"H-hello..."

"Hn."

Hinata lapsed into silence, completely discouraged. Where was her niisan? Surely this wasn't her punishment for her weak performance at training last night, was it?

Tears swelled in her eyes. She tried...Now she would have to go home alone.

_I'll just wait a few more minutes_, Hinata reasoned with herself, _Maybe niisan is simply running late..._

Sasuke could finally see Itachi in the distance. If the gate wasn't in his way, he would have tried -- unsuccessfully, as well -- to attack his brother.

"Aniki! You're late!" Sasuke huffed.

The eleven year old opened the gate, chuckling. "Sorry, Otouto. Come on, maybe we still have time for some training before dinner."

"Hai. You owe me, Itachi!" Sasuke waved his hands in the air, stepping past his older brother.

"B-bye S-Sasuke...kun..." Hinata waved shyly, her hand never reaching past her forehead.

"Oh? Who is this, Otouto?" Itachi asked.

"A girl." He shrugged. "Most likely a fangirl," He muttered.

"Ah, you're Hyuuga Hinata," Itachi had finally recognized the girl. "What are you still doing here so late?"

"M-my nii-niisan is late...t-to pick me u-up," She stammered, blushing under his steady gaze.

"Would you like to acompany us? We'll walk you home?"

"N-no...I-I should go o-on my own."

"Nonsense," Itachi insisted, "The streets are a little dangerous this late."

"Aniki," Sasuke pulled at the edge of his elder brother's shirt, "She said she'll go alone. Let's go!"

Itachi merely ignored the stubborn boy.

"Come, Hinata-san, I'll take you to the Hyuuga Compound," Itachi said lightly, smiling. The creases on his face became less prominent.

"T-thank you...?"

"Itachi." He offered his hand to her.

"Th-thank you, I-Itachi-kun," Hinata blushed, taking it.

They had walked for a few minutes, and Itachi had gradually let go of the shy girl's hand, slowing to let the two children walk ahead.

"You're the heiress?" Sasuke asked, eyes wide. Hinata nodded, the ever present blush appearing once again.

"It must be cool, getting pampered," Sasuke muttered.

"N-no, not really. It's r-really b-boring...Otou-Otousan says when I-I'm heiress, I won't b-be able t-to do man-many missions..."

"No missions?" Sasuke was horrified, "What's the point of training if you can't go on missions?!"

The girl merely shrugged.

They continued on in silence, Sasuke's hands stuffed in his pockets as Hinata had her small hands linked together at her front. Itachi was several feet behind, hands behind his back as he nonchalantly listened in on their sparse conversation.

"So...you're not a fangirl, are you?" He asked bluntly. Itachi restrained a snort.

"N-no..." Hinata stammered, "I like y-you...b-but I-I d-don't like you..."

"What? That makes no sense!"

"I-it's a girl thing," Hinata blushed.

"Like flowers?" He asked.

"E-exactly," She giggled. "Flowers are p-pretty. G-girls l-like pretty t-things..."

_Well...she's pretty,_ Sasuke thought calculatingly, _So does that mean girls like her?_

Itachi could follow his younger brother's train of thought. He smothered another snort.

"We're here," Itachi announced, "I'll go to the guards and tell them you're here, Hinata-san."

And he had effectively left them with alone time, he mused.

Sasuke had turned to face the short girl beside him. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"B-bye..."

"Can I walk you home tomorrow again?"

"W-what?" Her eyes widened.

Sasuke grabbed a flower from one of the flowerbeds lining the outer walls of the Hyuuga Compound. A lily.

"Here," He handed her the flower.

"W-what?" She stammered again. Her eyes were as large as dinner plates.

"Don't make me say it," He blushed. At seeing her confused face, he sighed. "Girls like pretty things."

"O-oh..." She blushed, "T-thank you."

"So it's settled. I'll walk you home tomorrow." Sasuke smirked. "Good bye."

Hinata was left in front of the gates as Sasuke raced up to the elder Uchiha.

"So, are we walking her to her compound again, Otouto?" Itachi asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. Make sure to distract her cousin for me, will you, Aniki?"

"Hai, Otouto," Itachi chuckled.

**_Author's Note: I've been seeing so many SasuHina kiddie oneshots, and they're so cute! You have to admit, it is cute! Please review! It makes me happy when you do!_**


End file.
